zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Wonderland
It´s time that the season of love itself is once again upon us When it´s Christmas in Zootopia, there´s no need for sorrow or tears Especially not for me anymore, since I lead a happy life nowadays as a married man By my side will always be Judy, my only loved one It´s thanks to you I have now someone with whom I can share all the season´s joys Your love is even better than snow, turkey and the best kind of presents It´s 23rd of December, and we´ve been out on the town for a candlelight dinner All of the dishes tasted great, although your cookings are even better As we´re leaving the restaurant, you comment on how good I look in a tuxedo Thanking you, I mention how beautiful you look in your red Vera Fang dress too Often in times like this, me and my bunny go for romantic strolls during the night But this time, since it´s almost Christmas, I was in the mood for something different On our way home, we take a ride on a gondola through the entire city You agree to my suggestion, saying that during the season it looks so lovely The gondola itself is decorated to resemble Santa´s sleigh for the season I can see the bright red hues around us as the lights shine Opening the door to it, I say “After you, Carrots” It reminds you a lot of our first gondola ride together during the Nighthowler case When our ride through the city starts, it feels almost magical The snow, the city lights, the moonlight, all of it looks wonderful Lovely classical Christmas music plays from a distance, almost like angels singing As you admire the scenery, I drape my foxy paw around my darling We can see other mammal couples together like this too on a distance I´ve always wished I could share a view like this with my special someone We feel like we´re in a world of our own at that moment, our Christmas wonderland In that world the only thing I can see is the lovely smile of my beloved Your mere kindness and care towards me is alone worth rejoicing With a good-hearted wife like you, it´s easy to see why this marriage has lasted for so long In two days, I can´t wait to give to you your Christmas present, just wait and see Whether it´s a diamond tiara or a dress, I´m sure it´s something you´ll like Like you, I wish good will towards all the mammals on earth Even those we don´t know personally deserve all the love and warmth When we pass the biggest Christmas tree on the city town hall, I give you a kiss A gentle nuzzle on the forehead of the queen of my heart, who looks me in the eyes With you I could go anywhere, since there´s time to spare This season really brings out the romantic in my long-eared angel and me It won´t be long when we´re back home before midnight Can´t wait to share some warm milk with you, and cuddle around the fireplace in natural state My heart is beating with excitement, since Christmas is just around the corner Regardless of the season though, it´ll always beat for you forever As we walk the rest of the journey on foot, snowflakes fall from the sky peacefully It sure looks like a true start to this holiday I carry my honey bunny gently for the rest of the time as we´re almost home Feeling each other´s warmth even during winter, we couldn´t be at a better place Smiling coyly in my arms, you´re certainly not feeling blue This is my Christmas wonderland and I want to share it with you. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Pre-Christmas stories Category:Christmas stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Romantic fics Category:Love Stories